Licensed wireless systems provide mobile wireless communications to individuals using wireless transceivers. Licensed wireless systems refer to public cellular telephone systems and/or Personal Communication Services (PCS) telephone systems. Wireless transceivers include cellular telephones, PCS telephones, wireless-enabled personal digital assistants, wireless modems, and the like.
Licensed wireless systems utilize wireless signal frequencies that are licensed from governments. Large fees are paid for access to these frequencies. Expensive base station equipment is used to support communications on licensed frequencies. Base stations are typically installed approximately a mile apart from one another. As a result, the quality of service (voice quality and speed of data transfer) in wireless systems is considerably inferior to the quality of service afforded by landline (wired) connections. Thus, the user of a licensed wireless system pays relatively high fees for relatively low quality service.
Landline (wired) connections are extensively deployed and generally perform at a lower cost with higher quality voice and higher speed data services. The problem with landline connections is that they constrain the mobility of a user. Traditionally, a physical connection to the landline was required. Currently, unlicensed wireless communication systems are deployed to increase the mobility of an individual using a landline. The mobility range associated with such systems is typically on the order of 100 meters. A common unlicensed wireless communication system includes a base station with a physical connection to a landline. The base station has a RF transceiver to facilitate communication with a wireless handset that is operative within a modest distance of the base station. Thus, this option provides higher quality services at a lower cost, but the services only extend a modest distance from the base station.
Thus, there are significant shortcomings associated with current landline systems and licensed wireless systems. For this reason, individuals commonly have one telephone number for landline communications and one telephone number for licensed wireless communications. This leads to additional expense and inconvenience for an individual. It would be highly desirable if an individual could utilize a single telephone number for both landline communications and licensed wireless communications. Ideally, such a system would allow an individual, through seamless handoffs between the two systems, to exploit the benefits of each system.